


My Future Is With You

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec finally understands why Magnus doesn't wanna talk about the immortality issue, but sooner or later it'll have to happen.Based on the new sneak peek and the promo.





	My Future Is With You

"You'd never become a burden to me," said Magnus softly and gave Alec a little, tiny smile. It wouldn't matter how old Alec was, he would never become a burden to him. Never, ever and he looked at Alec who wasn't really on the same page as he was. Magnus placed a hand on top of Alec's, but the hunter slowly moved his own away and Magnus felt his stomach dropping at that.

"One day, I'll be old," stated Alec and looked down, clenching his jaw.

"And I'll love you just the same," said Magnus, trying to keep thjngs light hearted. It was far too early for his liking to be discussing the immortality things this early into a day. Or ever. Magnus hoped Alec would just let it go, but the warlock knew it wasn't that easy. 

Immortality was always an issue and so far, Alec was holding himself together pretty well to be honest.  
"You're just saying this now," said Alec and shook his head, frustrated that Magnus wasn't taking this as seriously as he was. Alec knew it was painful for his boyfriend, but they needed to talk about it properly. To figure things out. "You're trying to make me feel better by pretending that it won't bother you! But I'll become a burden to you, you're just trying to stop me from freaking out. It's because you're the only guy I've ever been with and I might be inexperience-"

"Stop putting words into my mouth, this has nothing to do with that!" said Magnus and then made a short pause. "I just don't understand why must we be discussing about the end of our relationship, when it only began," said the warlock and felt Alec's eyes on him, so he looked down. Alec pressed his lips together and he huffed.

"I'll change in appearance," said Alec and Magnus looked up, narrowing his eyes. "I won't look this young for much longer. I'll have wrinkles, grey hair... I'll be ugly," said Alec and his heart fastened. That was another thing that worried him. He knew he was cruel to even assume Magnus would leave him because he would change in appearance as he would grow older, but the worries still wouldn't go away and he was annoyed. 

"Alexander," said the warlock and shook his head. "Do you think I'm that cruel and superficial that I'm with you because of the way you look now? There's much more to you than a pretty face, I think we've established that by now," said Magnus and looked at Alec, who was now just looking down. "You're still so young, Alexander, you have a lot of things yet to learn. About love, me, us," said Magnus and Alec gave him an offended look, because he got a feeling Magnus was looking down onto him.

"I'm not a child, Magnus!" snapped Alec and Magnus snapped as well, because he had it enough.

"Then stop acting like one!" shot back Magnus and Alec's eyes widened when Magnus raised his voice for a second time in two days. Alec quickly ducked his head down and felt dread coming back into his heart. Magnus was right, he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help himself. He was so self conscious that a part of him even believed he'd never make it to that box of Magnus' momentous. If he was lucky...

"I better leave," said Alec and got up. Magnus was about to say something again, but Alec's voice was trembling and he was quickly on his legs, following Alec into the bathroom. Alec was washing his face by the time Magnus caught up to him and the warlock narrowed his eyes, but Alec wouldn't look at him. His feelings were hurt, was what Magnus realised and he folded his arms on top of his chest.

"Alexander," said Magnus and narrowed his eyes, Alec still washing his face.

"What?" whispered Alec, turning away from Magnus and he buried his wet face into the towel, drying it up, keeping it there for extra amount of time.

"You're being ridiculous," said Magnus and stepped closer to his boyfriend. "If you want to have a proper talk about it, at least look at me," said Magnus and rolled his eyes, but took the towel away from Alec, frustrated because he still wouldn't look at him. "Turn around," said Magnus, annoyed, eyes widening when he saw that Alec's eyes were red. 

"No, no, no... Don't cry," said Magnus and stepped closer to Alec.

"Sorry..." stammered Alec. "I guess I-I really am acting like a child. You should just dump me now and-" started talking Alec, Magnus interrupting him by placing his arms around him, pulling him in for a long and much needed hug, keeping him there for a few minutes.

"God. Alexander," whispered Magnus. "I'm just as afraid as you are about the future. I pray that you'll return safely to me each time you leave for a mission. I'm terrified something would happen to you. I can't even stand to think about you leaving me. Can't you understand why I don't want to talk about it?" said Magnus and slowly pulled away. "I don't even want to think about it... Talking about it makes it all even worse," stammered Magnus. "I love you too much," he said and cursed. 

Alec just stood there and listened to Magnus. He was just as terrified as he was about the future. Surprisingly enough, that calmed down Alec. He knew Magnus worried before, but he just needed to hear that from Magnus. They couldn't change how things were, so living and enjoying the moment was the best they could do. Alec understood where Magnus was coming from with that, because he felt the same.

"I love you," stammered Alec. "One-one day I'll be gone and I'll break your heart. I can't-" started Alec, but Magnus quieted him down by a long and desperate kiss. As he pulled back, Alec noticed Magnus on the verge of crying as well, so wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend and they clutched onto each other.

The conversation about immortality was nowhere of being over, but at least they were on a good path of figuring things out. There would be through a lot more painful things, but so far, it was what it was and it was up to them how they'd go about it. Enjoy the limited time they had, or waste it on worrying about things they couldn't really control. They chose the first option.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
